The invention relates to a means for anchoring in a cavity, which has a screw threaded over at least a portion of its length, on whose end to be anchored in a cavity a toggle is held so as to be rotatable between an insertion position aligned with the screw and a locking position crosswise on the screw.
Cavity anchors of this kind, which are also known as "toggle bolts," are known and serve for mounting relatively light workpieces and those subject to light external loads on hollow walls, e.g., finish walls hung at a distance from the actual solid wall, such as gypsum wallboard or the like, or walls constructed of hollow bricks containing air chambers. The screw of these toggle bolts, which as a rule is provided externally with a screw head, is screwed into a threaded bore in a short, transverse pin on which the toggle in the form of a piece of stamped sheet metal is pivoted such that it can be turned or tilted from an insertion position in which it lies against the screw to a locking position at right angles to the screw. The insertion of the toggle bolt into the mounting hole is performed in the above-mentioned insertion position, and the screw screwed into the threaded bore of the short pin is made so long that it can be inserted into the cavity to the depth necessary to allow the locking element to turn. After introduction into the mounting hole the toggle is then rotated 90.degree. to the locking position by manipulating the screw. The screw is then driven on into the hole until the screw head provided on its end outside of the bore, or a washer disposed under this head, comes in contact with a workpiece that is to be mounted on the hollow wall, the toggle being tightened against the inside surface of the hollow wall defining the cavity. In this manner a positive mounting of the toggle bolt is achieved, which exerts no radial spreading pressure on the wall of the mounting hole and thus produces a secure fixation of the workpiece to be mounted on the wall by means of the toggle bolt.
The invention is addressed to the problem of applying the principle of the toggle bolt to a cavity anchor suitable for mounting heavy loads and withstanding great stress, which will be so constructed that the rotation of the toggle from the insertion position to the locking position will be performed positively, without the need to perform time-consuming and unreliable manipulation thereof via the screw.